Harry Potter and the Year of Apprenticeship
by wctpublishing
Summary: What if Dumbledore's lessons amounted to more than simple history. Harry Potter fulfills his true potential.
1. Apprenticeship

All characters belong to J K Rowling

Chapter 1: Apprenticeship.

Harry Potter was nervous; this wasn't unusual, it was a regular occurrence after years of fighting a dark lord. This time it was a more positive nervousness, after all, Professor Dumbledore had invited him to discuss his education.

Harry never considered himself a genius like Hermione, neither did he consider himself particularly powerful, instead he considered himself to be average with a bit of luck to boot. he presumed this meeting must be in response to the prophecy that was revealed at the end of the last term. Maybe Dumbledore would tutor him, after all, he was the only one capable of defeating Voldermort.

Harry finally approached the proud griffin that protected the Headmaster's office.

"Fudge Flies". At this phrase, the staircase came alive, circling up to the office. When Harry had climbed up to the entrance he rapped on the oak door.

"Come in" replied Dumbledore, gesturing him towards a seat.

"I've asked you here to discuss what will happen to you this year in regards to your education. I have heard that you are slightly above average in all subjects, save defence which you excel at."

"That's correct Sir"

"You may also have noticed earlier this summer that my arm was blackened."

"Yes again Sir"

"I told you that it was a tale for another time. That time is now; whilst investigating Voldemort, I came across an object with a rather horrible curse upon it. Finding the object was most fortunate, I also managed to track down and kill all of this object's siblings. Not so fortunate is that I touched it without protections."

"Will you be alright Sir?"

"No, Harry, it will most likely kill me within the year. This brings forward some obvious issues. Without me, Voldermort will have free reign to attack the entire country, furthermore, my influence in the ministry prevents a silent takeover from occurring."

"What does this have to do with me, Sir?"

"You, Harry, are the person that is prophecised to defeat Voldemort. You are the most magically gifted in school, you may not perform well in tests, but your raw talent is immense."

"I guess I am okay, Sir, maybe even good."

"'Good' won't defeat Voldermort. So I would like to offer a solution. I would like to take you as my apprentice."

Harry was shocked. Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of modern times was offering him an apprenticeship. It was incredible.

"I am honoured, Sir, but what about my friends, I suppose that I wouldn't be able to see them?"

"I'm afraid you wouldn't, Harry. You would still be able to owl them, but you wouldn't see them in person."

Harry was conflicted. On one hand, an apprenticeship with Dumbledore, he would almost certainly defeat Voldermort by taking that path. However, his friends were very close to him, they always had his back, after all, they had survived a basilisk together, survived Voldemort together, and this path would separate him from them.

"I'm not sure Sir, may I take a few days to decide?"

"Yes, but I will need an answer soon."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Harry, I really think that this is an amazing offer from Dumbledore, just imagine learning from him. He must know more than any other."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room together arguing the meeting with Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione had took directly opposing opinions causing bickering with Harry in the middle.

"Yes, Hermione, I know. I just don't want to leave you. We have always done things together and I really don't want that to change."

"You could still learn most of the things Dumbledore will probably teach you here with us mate. You could stay and just camp out in the library with Hermione."

"Dumbledore will probably teach Harry much more than we could learn from the library, Ronald. Harry, you really should take this offer, Voldermort has years of extra experience, you could do with every advantage you can get. Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, he has the experience, he knows what you need to."

"But Harry defeated Voldemort as a baby. It's not like defeating a dark lord is some unheard of feat."

"No offense Harry, but Voldemort is clearly not dead. Harry, you need someone with experience."

"I also feel I owe it to Dumbledore. You remember me telling you about his arm seeming off in the summer…apparently it was a curse. He says he will die from it, I don't think that people are ready for there to be no more Dumbledore. I certainly ain't. He always looked out for us, I feel that I should at least try to obey his wishes out of respect." Ron and Hermione looked quite worried about the news, yet they seemed to have expected it.

"Harry, Dumbledore clearly thinks you are special. It seems he wishes you to be his successor. It's would be a huge honour. Take this opportunity. I'll miss him too, but I don't have the opportunity to pay my respect like you do."

"Mate, whilst he has looked out for you, you don't owe him. Enjoy your life and hang around and actually have a relaxing year. Heck, you were even offered quidditch captainship, do that."

"I just don't know guys. I would miss you so much. I couldn't play quidditch either, and I wouldn't be able to take tests on the NEWTs."

"You don't need the NEWTs Harry, you would get a mastery from this apprenticeship. Masteries far exceed NEWTs."

"The auror department still requires NEWTs Hermione, mastery or no mastery. Mate, stay with us."

* * *

Harry was in the library looking at some old guidance books. The times seemed to have come from the dustiest oak shelf in Madam Pince's domain.

'An apprenticeship is perhaps the most prestigious method of attaining a mastery. They consist of of a student (the apprentice) who learns from a teacher (the master). The teaching styles vary massively due to the individual nature of the apprenticeship but by the end the apprentice should know all that the master does, this is enforced by a mutual vow between student and teacher. The mastery qualification is the most respected educational qualification, far beyond NEWTs and OWLs, most jobs accept them in preference (though some prefer the precise standards of the aforementioned qualifications). The apprenticeship is generally funded by the master but this can vary, they often include travelling which should be organised by the teacher.:

The general outline seemed amazing: get a great qualification, learn enough to defeat Voldemort, pay homage to Dumbledore and gain the legendary of the Headmaster. Hermione seemed to agree, it was the kind of year that she would dream of. Ron on the other hand wanted him to stick around, he wanted to hang about with them and have the 'relaxing' year but with Voldemort on the horizon, was it possible?

Harry once more made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. Reaching the Fat Lady, he uttered the password "mandrake" and made his way inside. On the red leather sofa by the fire sat Ron and Hermione. Noticing him, Ron was the first to speak:

"What did you tell him?"

-Twenty Minutes Earlier-

Filled with apprehension, Harry knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in."

"Professor, I thought about your offer, Hermione thinks that it's a great offer, in her opinion it sounds great."

"But what about Ron, Harry?"

"He thinks I should stay with him and enjoy the year."

"And what about you?"

Nervously, Harry replied: "I would like to accept your offer, Sir."

-Back in the Common Room-

"...so I just need to grab my stuff, then we set off on the first leg of the apprenticeship."

Hermione looked very happy with his decision. Ron, though, looked betrayed:

"Why did you accept? You should have just stayed here! This year was supposed to be you and me, mate, just having a good time!"

"Ron, I just have to do this, it is an amazing opportunity, once in a lifetime stuff."

"So you'd forget our friendship over a year licking Dumbledore's boots! Great friend you are!"

"Ron.."

"Just piss off!"

At this, Harry stormed off to the dormitory with a very hurt walk.

"Ronald Weasley, you just lost a friend over his decision to not be lazy and waste an opportunity. I hope Harry will forgive you for this for your sake, but I am doubtful. You will regret this."

Hermione then ran after Harry up the steps to the room.

Harry was sat on his bed looking at some photos of his time at Hogwarts. His eyes seemed to show the emotional strain he was going through.

"You do know he is just jealous that you have a great year ahead of you and be has only got a year without his mate."

"I just don't know how I can feel confident of my choices when stuff like this keeps occurring, Hermione. I thought that he had learnt after the Triwizard ordeal that I always wanted him as a mate, yet this just seems to be at the exact wrong moment."

Hermione glanced at the photo in his hand; it was taken in their third year around Christmas. Ron and Harry had great smiles and were playing exploding snap.

She understood that Ron was acting childishly, yet there was nothing to be done.

"Harry, I told you years ago, you're a great wizard. You need to be confidant, make yourself proud! Make Sirius proud! Make me proud!"

* * *

At breakfast the following morning, the Hogwarts students were looking around for the local celebrity no. It was a school curiosity, Harry Potter was missing, no bacon or toast could distract from that. There were several rumors circulating over the disappearance, from the mundane: he's in the hospital wing, to the more outlandish: he's run away with a secret lover to become a pop star in Albania! Only two students knew what was really going on.


	2. Magic

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 2: Magic.

The Headmaster's office is a wondrous sight. Notoriously each headmaster fills it with trinkets, books and furniture that interests them. Some items remain from headmaster to headmaster, such as the desk, others are brand new. Either way, the whirring gadgets and ancient books would occupy a guests attention for hours if it weren't for the all encompassing charisma of the headmaster himself.

"What do you know about magic?"

"I have it. I'm weaker than you, but stronger than most of the class. That's about it."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry's confusion. Peering over his spectacles, he replied:

"Magic is a force, akin in many ways to the Muggle electricity as it carries energy, yet it is much different. It can directly effect the physical world for one. Most importantly, it is intent based."

"So, do we store it, or channel it, or…"

"No-one really knows. Tis a controversial topic. Either way, some are more powerful, more proficient, and as a result can use spells to a greater effect."

"People like you, Sir?"

"Yes. Maybe you too, Harry."

"But I'm not that impressive, I have never done any remarkable feat of magic like you."

Dumbledore seemed to chuckle, he placed his palms together.

"Did you not master the patronus in your third year, a spell beyond NEWT level? Did you not overpower Voldemort's spell at age 14? You are more powerful than you think."

Harry seemed quite thoughtful about the Headmaster's opinion.

"If that's true, then why does Hermione usually master spells first?"

"Magic is intent based as I previously said. You, Harry, had a strict childhood, I suppose Hogwarts is an outlet for you to relax. As a result, you have very little discipline and dedication when in class. Hermione on the other hand is dedicated to her studies. This means that her intent for the spells is clear and determined. You need only change your attitude."

* * *

"I still can't believe that you disagree with Harry's choice Ron, you need to respect him. You are acting like a child about it. He's your mate, you should be supporting him."

Ron looked up from his porridge and stared at Hermione.

"Harry Bloody Potter is not my mate. I'm fed up that he gets everything given to him. He has money, he has tuition, fame, glory, power. I'm just pitiful Ron Weasley, that ginger idiot who hangs around the boy-who-lived."

Hermione was quite taken aback by that statement.

"Ron, this jealousy is stupid. Harry has had a hard life, nothing has been easy for him. His parents were killed, he has a dark lord out to kill him, the ministry slandered him for a year straight, people look at him as the saviour rather than 'Harry'. Have you ever wondered why he is so loyal to his friends? Even his relatives neglected him. It's because he has no family, unlike you!"

Ron suddenly pushed his plate towards the middle of the table and stormed off through the corridors. Hermione let out a sigh.

"I really hope Harry's training is worth this…"

* * *

"That's it Harry"

Dumbledore was visibly pleased at the progress made in only a day. They had sat in his office practising intent and focus. Harry had almost mastered silent incantations.

"You just need to visualise a slight bit better, then you will have got it."

Harry looked up from his work.

"I think that I keep imagining the end result only instead of the process."

"That would be the issue Harry."

Scattered along the desk were random figures and objects that had been charmed in different ways. Initially Harry would transfigure and object silently, then he would also charm it (silently).

"In duels silent casting is a huge advantage. Your opponent can no longer know for show what you cast and as a result they must play safe to avoid unfriendly spells."

"But won't a shells block almost every spell?"

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"Suppose I transfigured this chair into a spear, it would impale you. No magical shield would be able to block it. Battles with wizards like Voldemort and I are based around transfiguration, you must be able to better your opponent's creation."

* * *

It was a warm late summer's day, the grass was golden scorched and the sky was a deep blue. For miles around there was countryside.

"Welcome to Stonehenge, Harry. This is one of the most magically active places in Britain."

Harry and Dumbledore made their way towards the centre of the ancient stones. Harry looked rather unsure about it.

"What about the muggles?"

"Years ago, the ministry enchanted the centre to hide wizards from the view of muggles."

They stood in silence for a few moments, admiring the feat of architecture and engineering.

"Can you feel the magic Harry?"

"I'm not sure."

"Try to imagine you are about to cast a spell."

Harry stood and closed his eyes.

"Wow! It's everywhere. I can tell where the strongest points are!"

"This can be used in a fight to tell where spell fire is coming at you from, and how powerful it is."

Harry seemed to think of the concept for a moment.

* * *

Voldemort was not a fool. He could be described as psychopathic, violent and downright murderous, but he was certainly not stupid. He was puzzling over his current strategy when he was interrupted by Malfoy bursting into his gloomy chambers.

"My Lord, I bring news." Said Lucius, he started to kneel.

"Yes. Continue." Spoke Voldemort slowly.

"Draco owled me to say that both Potter and Dumbledore are missing from Hogwarts. Currently Hogwarts lies defenceless."

Voldemort sat thinking in silence, deciding whether the news benefited him.

"Interesting...your son has done well, Lucius. Have a team camp near Hogsmeade and report on the situation."

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius bowed once more, sensing the dismissal. Then he left through the imposing black door.

Voldemort could see why Lucius brought the news, since he started his campaign, Tom Riddle had always wanted to control Hogwarts, however, whatever Dumbledore and Potter were up to was likely bad news for him. He would need to work out what was their plan, and quickly.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for supporting my decision to go for the opportunity, today was great. First, Dumbledore talked about how magic worked, how it was intent based and a form of energy. Next we tried silent incantations which was much easier with the focus and intent lesson. Finally we went to Stonehenge to learn magic sensing; it's apparently great for duels as it allows you to sense when and where a spell is coming at you, along with how powerful it is, along with detecting enchantments too.

How are you? What are you doing?

Please reply soon.

Your friend,

Harry.


	3. Dark Advance

All characters belong to J K Rowling

Chapter 3: Dark Advance.

A famous snowy owl swooped low over the breakfast table at Hogwarts carrying a letter. In fact many owls were carrying letters at breakfast, mostly letters from parents or Zonko's. This snowy bird was different, for the letter it carried was addressed to one 'Hermione Granger'. Said 'Hermione Granger' took said letter and opened it, curious to what it said.

"Mudblood, what do you have there? Potter's last words? Frankly, I think he jumped off the tower when he finally realised he's no match for the Dark Lord!" Draco smugly shouted.

Hermione, didn't look up from the letter. Draco tried to draw her attention again.

"Will you be getting a letter from Dumbledore too? After all, his arm has seen many better days!"

This finally got her attention. She sighed, and was about to respond. Unfortunately, the bell that signified the start of classes rang.

Harry's letter had been interesting. She would have to ask him about how he could 'sense magic', that would surely be useful. Silent casting was quite good too, whilst sixth years could do it, advanced transfiguration silently was very hard. Finally, Stonehenge was imbued with massive amounts of magical energy, it was said that Merlin himself created it, to visit it would have been incredible.

She finally made it to class through the Gothic corridors. It was charms. Naturally, she sat at the front. This was her usual routine. Unusually, she sat alone. After Harry had left and Ron had fallen out with her, she was left friendless. Sure, Gryffindor girls were nice, but they didn't really have many mutual interests.

Hermione Granger was a loner.

* * *

Dolohov was bored. He had been sitting still watching the Hogwarts grounds for the last few days. His Lord had ordered him and some others to watch for developments at the school. The forest may have ancient oaks with thick rough textures, it may have a multitude of unique and beautiful animals, it may even have a wonderful clearing in which they camped. What it didn't have is blood traitors and mudbloods.

When he was young and at Hogwarts, Dolohov saw the filth of muggleborns and blood traitors, acting exactly like his parents said they would. Thankfully, a boy named Riddle, the best student at the school, agreed. Riddle eased through every class, subject and challenge thrown at him, by the time he was in seventh year he could probably take on Dumbledore. Dolohov happily agreed to follow him on his quest to rid the world of filth and scum.

Through the quest Riddle brought him on, he learnt a new pleasure: torture. He liked to make them scream, to make them cry, bleed, to hit them, whip them, 'Crucio' them, turn them against each other. The thrill of being in control. In Voldemort's war, he had tortured plenty. In the forest, there was no-one to torture.

"Tony, when do you think Potter will show his blasted face?"

This phrase was accompanied by a scream. A blood red light had shot from 'Tony' to the other man. The face of the man showed a thousand agonies.

"Remember who has the power here! We work in silence."

The curse was lifted. Slowly and with immense effort, the man sat up.

"When Our Lord storms the castle, he needs to know what routes he can take and who will be defending. He also needs to know how the wards work, so get on with your job."

"Yes Sir."

"Our Lord says that if we have the ward analysis finished by this week's end, we will be able to attack the next Hogsmeade visit."

"I'll be fast then Sir."

The man strode away, leaving Dolohov to contemplate his boredom.

* * *

Egypt was notable for many things, sand, pyramids, camels and, for wizards, cursed tombs. It was also playing host to Harry Potter.

"So it's as simple as breaking a few curses and grabbing the gold, Harry."

"You make it sound easy, Albus, far too easy and simple."

They were discussing a tomb in which they would practise curse breaking. Ancient tombs were dark sandstone tunnels with traps and a reward at the end, the reward though, could only be claimed if they were alive.

They started walking into the mouth of the cave, Harry far more nervously than Albus. After a stretch of about twenty metres, they came to a ditch with no discernable bottom. It was about a metre long.

"Shall I jump first Albus?"

Albus chuckled in response.

"In this case, the trap is an illusion, the hole is not as short as it seems, you would certainly fall to your death. We are meant to bridge it."

Together they transfigured part of the wall into a simple bridge to cross. They walked another stretch, this time about ten metres, until the next trap. This time Dumbledore brought them to a halt. Harry felt something off too.

"There's a curse here, try 'revelio' to work out what it is."

Harry used the detection charm and then used the appropriate counter-curse to the 'Kidney Bleed' curse.

"You learn quickly, Harry."

For the both of them, it was rather exciting.

* * *

Ron Weasley was bored. His friends were no longer his friends and nothing exciting was happening. Whilst he was happy to talk to Dean, Neville and Seamus, he wasn't really part of their group. He had spent far too long with Hermione and Harry to make any other real friends, which really wasn't helpful now he wasn't on good terms with them.

"Ron, we heard that you, Harry and Hermione are no longer friends. Is it true?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. We're no longer mates."

"Why though?"

Ron scratched his head. The others looked at him questioningly.

"Well, Harry was offered help from Dumbledore, this meant that he wouldn't be at Hogwarts so I told him to not accept the offer. Hermione on the other hand said that he should take this opportunity. Idiots, both of them."

The others were confused at the response. Neville decided to ask for clarification.

"Why do you have an issue with Harry having lessons from Dumbledore?"

"To start, it means we won't see each other this year. Also, I'm fed up with him having everything given to him in life; he gets money, a quidditch spot and broom, extra lessons, an invisibility cloak, fame. It's unfair and u can't stand it."

The others looked stunned. Ron was acting incredibly childish and blind.

"Ron, he is rich and famous because his parents died, he is on the quidditch pitch because he is skilled. He has lessons because there is a bloody dark lord after him! Nothing is unfair. You need to grow up"

Ron felt like he had received a slap in the face. None of the group could see the unfairness, even after he had shared all the reasons. What he didn't share was that there was a small part of him that realised he was being an idiot


	4. Reconciliation

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 4: Reconciliation.

Dear Harry,

Without you here, Hogwarts is rather boring, me and Ron have fallen out and I don't really have anything other than classes to do. He still insists that you would have been fine training with us and that it's unfair that you get these lessons.

Enough about me, your letter was interesting, I looked up the magic sensing you talked about and apparently only great wizards ever manage it. Could you show me when we next see each other?

I also wanted to tell you that the silent casting seems very impressive, we have started using it for simple spells, but nothing like the transfigurations you mentioned doing. Perhaps the intent and visualization method you were practising worked.

Keep me updated,

Hermione.

* * *

Draco was having a rather mixed start to the school year. On the good side, Potter and the mudblood loving Headmaster were absent. On the bad side, Potter and the mudblood loving Headmaster were absent. These statements may seem contradictory but whilst the two were scum, getting a rise out of Potter was very amusing, and most importantly, he needed to kill Dumbledore.

Draco had been honoured by his Lord's order to kill Dumbledore. He finally had a significant role to play in this glorious battle to rid the world of fools and filth like Granger. He couldn't wait to get his revenge on that uppity bitch, she was always showing him up, he would show her the superiority of pure magical blood.

His Lord was great and powerful, following him had been the best decision he had ever made, the letter he had sent with news of Potter had granted his family favour from the Dark Lord, no longer was his father at risk.

For some reason his Lord wanted a copy of the Hogsmeade timetable, he was happy to oblige. It would be sent that night.

* * *

"Last year I asked Professor Snape to teach you Occlumency, a foolish mistake on my part, it seems. I realise now that you can only learn it from someone that you trust, Harry."

Harry and Dumbledore were still in Egypt, but instead of a tomb, they were in a house. Sparse bare well mixed with the bare essentials of earth colours were all there was in the room. It was were they were based for this leg of the trip.

"Occlumency is the art of a safe mind, both in the sense of protection and mental stability. You need it primarily due to the link to Voldemort through your scar. Whilst he probably won't use the link for a while, it is a necessary protection. The first step to good Occlumency is to become content with your frustrations, so tell me, Harry, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm not and sweaty, so uncomfortable. I'm far from home where the cuisine doesn't suit me so homesick."

"I meant emotionally."

"Err, okay. Well, I feel like a bit of an arse because I abandoned my friends to come with you. I know that this trip is the right decision, but Ron and Hermione are the closest thing to family since Sirius died. I also feel like I should have worked harder so Sirius didn't die and I also have the fate of the world on my shoulders. To be honest, I'm anxious, stressed and not confident."

"You have every right to be as you are, but I believe that you are selling yourself short. You didn't abandon your friends, merely one disagrees with you. Whilst the wizarding world may be in your hands, they are rather safe hands, after all, you did battle Voldemort five times without losing. Talk me through the specifics."

"Well, the Dursleys never cared much for me, I always felt unworthy and isolated. They always called me 'freak', so I always felt like an outsider. I kinda just wanted to be Harry, instead of 'that Harry' or 'freak'. It didn't help that when I went to Hogwarts I was 'the Harry' again. I was a shy midget and the whole wizarding world wanted to know about every sneeze."

"Maybe you should be proud about being 'the Harry' or 'that Harry'. You have had a tough start to life, you should enjoy recognition for your success."

"It's not just that Albus, my mum and dad died to give me those names. At the end of the day, I am famous because they died!"

"That may be somewhat true, but they died in order to give you a life. Enjoy your life, make every minute count, stay true to your true feelings and don't feel indebted to anyone. Be proud of their sacrifice instead of pitying them."

Harry thoughtfully responded "I'll try."

* * *

Dolohov was in a good mood finally. Whilst he was still stuck in the forest without much to do, he finally had something to look forward to, the ward analysis was finished and there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming soon.

The plan was to storm the town from the Hogwarts end, trapping the students and then torching a few shops. If he was lucky, he might have time for a few 'unforgivables' to provoke screams. The werewolves would accompany them, it wasn't a full moon, but the strength and brutal character of them would scare the children.

Unfortunately, his Lord wouldn't be accompanying them, but they would more than cope in his absence. With the war ramping up, the people needed some persuasion to pick a side.

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione!"

Ron was shouting across the common room. It was quiet and nighttime, the gold and red interior glowed in the fire's light.

"Yes Ron, what do you want?" replied Hermione bitterly.

"To apologise." Hermione looked shocked at this announcement, Ronald Weasley admitting a mistake!

"The guys took me to task about this a few days ago, and on reflection, I've been an arsehole. When you needed support, I insulted you and abandoned you. When Harry needed reassurance, I insulted him and was bitterly jealous towards him. I don't expect to be forgiven soon but I have sent a letter off to Harry too. I'm sorry."

* * *

Dear Harry,

I've realised what an idiot I have been recently, and would like to apologise. Growing up, you were a household name, it was always Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that, and the game and glory you got made me a jealous fool and I recently realised that.

I made a similar mistake with Hermione and her brains, and have apologised accordingly, but I just want it to be like the old times when we were friends. You don't have to be here in person, just in writing or spirit, but I just don't want to live feeling like a backstabbing person.

I should have given you support instead of insults, and for that I'm sorry.

Ron.


	5. Progress

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 5: Progress.

Harry woke to the sound of a gentle squawk of a post owl. Twisting around in bed so that he could reach the owl, he grabbed the letter. Curiously, it was addressed from Ron, someone he had fallen out with.

After Albus' motivational speech on Occlumency a few days ago he felt immensely confident, so he tore open the letter and scanned the contents.

So, the red haired Muppet finally decided to apologise! Whilst he was initially conflicted on Ron's stance, he had realised it was a selfish position to take and was rather annoyed. The apology made it clear that it was Ron's jealousy that caused this, thankfully it seemed that he had matured, and Ron and Harry would be able to salvage their friendship.

That Ron had eventually sided with Harry's decision was a great emotional boost as it solved most of his emotional conflict.

* * *

Hermione was conflicted. She had been having a miserable year due to Harry leaving physically, and Ron metaphorically leaving her. She had no one to hang about with, no one to nag about homework, no one with whom to discuss wild conspiracy theories.

But now Ron had finally decided to adopt some common sense and apologise, he had definitely needed to, but he had certainly took his time. She had half a mind to refuse, but the apology was too sincere. She would let him suffer in uncertainty until the Hogsmeade weekend.

"Serves the Muppet right!"

* * *

Draco had received a simple return message from his father: "Don't go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

He decided to follow it and pass it on to some of the other Slytherins.

* * *

"The time has finally come for us to attack. You have all played your role in the scouting mission perfectly, now it is time to claim a reward. We shall burn Hogsmeade! We shall burn it in the name of the Dark Lord! No one shall question the validity of our claims, we are superior and they are filth!"

Dolohov was a great motivator, dozens of allies were gathered in the forest enraptured by the determination of his voice. They were hours away from his promises, the Dark Lord would be proud.

* * *

"Harry! Take hold of my arm! Quick!"

Harry was anxious, this was the first time he had seen Dumbledore so frightened. He hastily attached himself to the Professor's arm and felt the familiar compressing sensation of apparition. Almost immediately they arrived at the Hog's Head.

The town was ruined; fire blazed down the highstreet, sickly coloured curses twirled down road. The ancient masonry looked ready to collapse at a moment. Death Eaters and their allies littered the streets, attacking everything in sight. The screams of horror were deafening.

"Albus, we need to help."

Harry noticed Dumbledore looked enraged at the attack on his students. They marched out into the battle together and began to let loose a barrage of spells. There was an unnatural force pouring out in waves from Albus.

Harry was random and erratic, he would send dozens of disarming charms and stunning spells hoping that he would land a hit with the red beams. He would dodge and cast non-stop hoping to decimate his enemies.

Dumbledore preferred a more advanced transfiguration approach. His opening salvo was to turn the pacing under a dozen Death Eaters to alter and back to stone in seconds, sealing their legs in the ground, then he sent an exploding charm to the ground, killing the group instantly.

Harry saw one man bark orders, appearing to be a leader. He decided to pursue the man.

"Stupefy!"

The Death Eater lazily batted the spell away and resumed the duelling position.

"Confringo!"

The curse knocked the man back, but still had little effect. Harry was preparing for another spell, but his attempt was cut short.

"Depulso!"

Harry flew back through the air and slammed painfully into a rather unforgiving stone wall. His left leg definitely felt off. His head hurt.

"Stupefy!"

Harry remembered no more.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was the most crammed it had ever been. Since the fighting had started people had ran in for shelter from the danger. The aurora had arrived after a few minutes and were just about managing to hold on to the pub.

Repeatedly the walls would shake and a cascade of decades old dust would fall onto the panic stricken crowd. It had shocked everyone, the sudden attack, all were disgusted with the images of mutilated children on the street. Voldemort had finally declared an all out war.

"Hermione! Should we help?"

"We can't, we'd die Ron!"

"We took on Death Eaters in the ministry, we should do our duty now!"

"I still think this is a bad idea!"

An auror ran into the building looking desperate and wounded. "We need help! Can anyone here duel?"

"We can!"

"Ron! What are you thinking?"

"This is life or death, Hermione, I'd rather die a hero than live a coward."

"You two come quickly!"

The auror gestured for them to follow him out of the door. Outside was a scene from the apocalypse, debris, dead, wounded, fire, and Death Eaters. It was unwinnable.

"Just keep them busy with some explosions and stunners! Aim for the stragglers!"

"Yes Sir!" They changed in unison.

* * *

Dumbledore had seen Harry fall, but had no choice but to continue. There were too many does to assist his protege. More and more fools rushed at him to be greeted with the cyclone of rubble he had levitated around his head. He sent dense blocks of stone at every black hooded body in sight.

He would not stop until the last man had fallen. He was Albus Dumbledore and his students were at risk. No one would ever deny his claim to be the greatest wizard of his generation.

* * *

Dolohov was smiling gleefully. He finally got his wish, he had tortured a half dozen student already, he was still elated from the haunted screams. His victims would never be the same.

Dolohov had made his name as a master dueller and showed it. Almost any resistance he encountered he could simply overpower. He had personally killed about seven aurora who had stood in his path. He was about to continue when an entrail expelling curse almost hit him.

"Mad Eye!"

"Dolohov"

Immediately they began furiously casting at each other. Vivid spells crashed through the air, thunderclaps sounded.

"Bombarda Maxima!"

"Protego!"

"Diffindo!"

"Sectumsempra!"

About a minute in and it seemed even, until Dolohov landed a cutting curse. Moody clutched his side. Alastor Moody was pissed off, nobody ever survived an encounter with him in that state.

Moody charged towards Dolohov, waving his staff wildly.

"Stupefy! Transmogrify! Steleus!"

The hex hit, allowing Moody to finish his opponent.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Dolohov slumped to the ground, defeated. Moody lived to fight on.

* * *

Harry woke up in a familiar white room.

"Ron! Hermione!"


	6. Determination

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 6: Determination.

Hogwarts was mourning it's loss of students. A shocked and scared state engulfed the residents totally, no-one felt safe anymore. The younger years would often break down at the thought of Voldemort attacking the castle, and many other students were emotionally drained from losing a friend.

Odd noises heard in the corridors or any other seemingly innocent place were now regarded with deep suspicion and fear. Students would now travel in groups out of fear for their lives. Hogwarts was truly threatened.

As Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore felt personally responsible for the loss of the dead Hogwarts' pupils. For Albus the loss of his sister had almost made him abandon his ambitions, fortunately he instead turned to avenge her; this time he wouldn't wait, he would avenge the students as soon as he could.

Albus Dumbledore was enraged.

* * *

Inside the oppressing white walls of the hospital wing a miserable conversation was taking place.

"Harry, don't listen to them, you fought well, you took out what must have been a dozen Death Eaters. Most aurors couldn't do that! You were just unlucky at the end."

"I wasn't unlucky, I was just awful. This training has been a waste of Dumbledore's limited time, he could have spent the time doing something actually useful to the war effort."

"Mate, you are the person who has to defeat Voldemort, the time spent training will definitely be worth it!"

"If I have to defeat Voldemort, then we are all royally fucked. Just look at the Prophet, I'm pathetic, how can I defeat the man in charge if I get destroyed by one of his lackeys?"

Harry gestured to the newspaper on the bedside table. An image of him unconscious was on the cover.

"I look so weak, so prone and foolish."

"Harry, don't act like this, you did well, take on board what went wrong this time and make it right for the next."

* * *

Voldemort was pleased. The light faction was horrified at the recent violence and nobody could doubt his forces any longer. They had torn through the town's defenses with ease. Popular attractions like Honeydukes and the post office had been completely destroyed and others like The Three Broomsticks had sustained heavy damage.

Unfortunately, most of his force sent to Hogsmeade had been killed, most notably Dolohov. The recruits would soon take their places, Voldemort wasn't worried, and soon he would be unstoppable.

Now he needed only to worry about the boy and Dumbledore. He had heard the rumors thanks to Lucius' boy that the Headmaster's arm looked badly cursed which would mean that problem would soon sort itself out, though he was sure Dumbledore would make a nuisance of himself in the meantime.

Potter was prophecised to have the power to defeat him, so Voldemort would tread carefully in that respect. The last attempt to kill the boy had massively backfired, it was still hindering his progress. Thankfully, with the loss of Potter to a mid-ranked Death Eater the public were losing faith in the boy.

* * *

"Harry."

"Albus."

"I hope you're well. I wanted to resume our training by asking you: why did you lose?"

"He was better. I was completely awful."

"Those statements are not even close to the whole truth, Harry, you were decimating their forces previously and your opponent wasn't very strong. Try again."

"The two spells I cast were verbal and easily blocked?"

"Yes. You need to use silent casting and transfiguration. Instead of doing what you did, I would have cast 'Bombarda Maxima' at the near vicinity to create rubble and a distraction, then transfigure them into sharp objects and send them at him. Would that not workbetter?"

"Yes. Could I have cast 'Aguamenti' at the ground as a distraction, then froze it and followed it up with a 'Confringo'?"

"That could work, but is very overcomplicated. Duels in proper combat should be about speed, efficiency and staying alive, not showing off or trying to be too clever. Saying that, another flaw of yours is using the same spell time and again, it becomes easy for an enemy to predict and counter."

"That's a good point Albus."

"Now I have a guest joining us to help you to develop your duelling style."

* * *

Harry had decided after the second bout that Alastair Moody wasn't just insane or crazy, but actively dangerous. The old wizard was ferocious and unforgiving in his fights. Harry could tell why people feared him.

Initially Moody had worked spell variety. No longer were 'Stupefy' and 'Expelliarmus' Harry's default spells, instead hey we're just two weapons in his arsenal. He was, as a result, far more creative and could improvise with ease.

Next was blocking and silent casting. Harry probably would have won the fight in Hogsmeade if he had blocked the repelling charm, by using more dodging and shields Harry was far better prepared for a fight.

The silent casting practice would be essential for a fight against any competent wizard, by being less predictable Harry would be harder to beat. The split second advantage was plenty long enough for some of the faster spells to hit their targets.

Finally was the implementation of transfiguration. Harry was told to only use transfiguration spells for a few of the duels. By forcing this method on him, Moody made Harry very comfortable with being able to alter the terrain to his favour and to be able to attack with physical objects.

"Now lad, you may now be able to survive for more than five seconds on the actual battlefield without being killed. Tell Dumbledore I'm finished and I'll see him soon at headquarters."

Moody waved goodbye, which seemed unusual for Moody. It was. Ambush.

Harry worked around into a dueling position and cast a shield before Moody could finish his spell.

A red light shot towards the shield generating a crack. Harry felt the strain from the power of the spell.

Harry quickly returned fire by turning the table next to Moody into an attack dog. Moody was distracted dealing with the dog which allowed Harry to make his move.

By the time Mad-Eye had vanished the dog, Harry had fired an explosion curse at the ground a metre to Moody's right. A great explosion of debris formed, hiding the opponents from each other.

Harry then enchanted the debris to hover around Mad-Eye like a whirlwind. After a few seconds he cancelled the enchantment and allowed the debris to fall to the ground and quickly furred a stunner.

Harry Potter had beaten Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.


	7. Anticipation

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 7: Anticipation.

Every action has an equal and opposite, when Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade he anticipated the public reaction, the political condemnations and the enraged light. What he didn't anticipate was the determination of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

After sending letters to the bereaved Dumbledore jumped into action. Handing the envelopes to the owls would not be the last of his responsibilities to the families, but his main responsibility was atonement; Tom Riddle would die.

Albus had a few months to finish his life's work of defeating the dark, his protege would take his place and show once and for all that the light would always prevail in the bitter eternal battle for power.

The two of them were currently engaged in more tutoring based around the history of the dark lord in question.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was born on the last day of nineteen-twenty-six to Merope Riddle and Tom Riddle Sr. Voldemort is half-blood and grew up in an orphanage were money was tight and children were cruel. Unfortunately the poor upbringing and the discovery of accidental magic turned Tom into a vengeful and twisted child."

"I feel sorry for him. He grew into who he is because of chance. I mean, he's practically my foil."

"I'm glad you feel like that. Unfortunately his actions were nonetheless awful. Torture, bodily harm, petty thievery. When I personally went to discuss Hogwarts I made it clear that I wouldn't support any continuation of his behaviour. Little did I know I had discovered the most dangerous dark lord in modern history."

"No could have known. Do you know how he survived after the first war?"

"Do you remember our discussion over my arm? The objects I destroyed are known as 'Horcruxes' or soul jars. By use of a ritual using murder, the soul can be split. Voldemort is bound to the earth for as long as the soul fragments survive."

"But you destroyed them all, he should be killable."

"That is almost the case. I destroyed all but two. Nagini, his snake is one. The other is…

* * *

After Ron had apologised Hermione had waited until the weekend to the village before forgiving him. Unfortunately the attack had ruined that day out. Together they had worked through the horror of the day and after a few weeks, they were dating.

They had both been noticeably happier after as they had someone to talk to outside of non-friends.

"How long until the war is over? I'd say soon, or at least I hope so Ron. I don't want to live my life in fear."

"It won't last, Harry and Dumbledore won't let it. Any day now we'll hear news of a battle and it'll be over."

"You say that, but at what cost? We've lost Sirius, Cedric and it seems the Headmaster is on his way out. I just hope Harry survives."

"Whatever it takes. We both know Harry would give his life to win. Question is will he have to?"

* * *

The ministry was the heart of magical Britain. Every decision was routed through an office somewhere in the building, even sneezing probably had a form. Pius Thicknesse was currently deeply integrated into this controlling political system.

Thicknesse had recently been ambushed and placed under the imperius curse by the Death Eaters in order to execute one of their master's plans.

Pius was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, replacing the late Amelia Bones, the most powerful single department of the ministry. He had a lot of power to push through decisions. He was going to force one through that would define history.

"I propose that we have an open day at Hogwarts to discuss security after the recent Hogsmeade disaster. We will have an open ears event where all members of the community can join in."

"That's madness Sir, anyone could come, anything could happen."

"I want to proceed regardless. Arrange it for this weekend and inform Dumbledore."

"Yes, right away.'

* * *

"Has Pius implemented the first stage of my plan Avery?"

"Yes my Lord, just as of today. This weekend Hogwarts will be yours."

"Excellent. Once the event has been confirmed, have all our available forces stationed near Hogsmeade. We attack soon."

* * *

"Harry, you may have to die."

Dumbledore spoke cursed words. He was not malicious, but solemn and slow. He had damned Harry once again.

"Why? How? When?"

Harry was very agitated and stunned. He would gladly sacrifice himself for the good of the world. He had, however, envisaged himself doing it more as a spur of the moment event rather than being order into an early death.

"When Voldemort tried to kill you, he wished to complete his immortality. You were to be his sacrifice for his seventh soul fragments. In the event, it didn't go to plan, as everyone knows, he was torn from his body. His soul, freshly split from the murder of your parents, was exposed, it attatched itself to the only living being in the house. You."

"But how do we lover come this? If only I can kill him, but I have to die, were doomed."

"I don't know, Harry. We're fucked."

The old man swore for the first time in years, a hopeless war and he couldn't figure out how to win.


	8. Inevitable

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 8: Inevitable.

Dumbledore stared at the official letter with an understanding grimace. It was from the ministry ordering him to open Hogwarts for a 'conference' on its 'security'. The nature of the arrangement clearly suggested it's true purpose, the meeting suggested could easily have been held at the ministry itself.

It was a trap. He couldn't stop the event, it would cause the ministry to attack him. Yet he couldn't go through with it as it would allow enemy forces into Hogwarts' grounds.

"A masterful move, Tom."

* * *

Just beyond the school grounds lay a vast encampment for Death Eaters. For hundreds of metres in every direction were huts, tents and people. More were still flowing in. The attack force was organising.

In one of the more stable and expensive looking marquees was Voldemort and his higher ranking followers. He detested the uncomfortable nature of the camp but understood the necessity of the base for the plan.

"Send some undercover operatives in with the general public. Have them scattered amongst the crowd so they can target civilians. The rest of the forces should move in through the main gates half-an-hour through the conference."

"Yes My Lord."

"Potter and Dumbledore are mine. Nobody kills them but me. Soon no-one will say my name without fear and reverence."

* * *

"Harry, there's simply nothing I can do, we must simply comply and try to beat their trap."

"But that's mad, we can just allow them to storm Hogwarts, hundreds will die. What's so impossible about saying no to the event?"

"If I decline, then it won't just be Voldemort after us but the ministry under some trumped up charge like the other year. At least if we play along with Voldemort's plan we only have to fight one force."

"We need to evacuate the students, or at least hide them away."

"We haven't enough time to send them home. They will need to be hidden away. Would you be able to open the chamber? That could work."

"Yes, but it will need a serious clean."

"I'll send some elves to fix it up."

* * *

"All students should report to the second floor."

Professor McGonagall's words rang out over the school. Soon a stream of students traipsed up to the second floor.

"What do you think is going on Ron?"

"Not sure. It can't be good though, we're heading towards the chamber entrance."

"Why would we be going there? Maybe we are going to hide there."

"If you're right then something serious must be going on. Voldemort must be making his move on Hogwarts."

* * *

Dumbledore entered the stage.

"Welcome to our Hogwarts open day. We are open to parents, ministry staff and the general public today to discuss security in light of the recent attacks. Let the discussions commence!"

The Order of the Phoenix were in full force. Whilst most wouldn't ever notice their presence, the whole organisation was present. An attack was imminent.

Mad Eye Moody was leading the mission. It suited his style, they knew it was coming so he could default to his cast first, ask questions later. Still, he knew that whatever happened they were at a disadvantage as they didn't know what Voldemort was really up to.

* * *

The legions of Death Eaters began their march up to the Hogwarts gates. Voldemort stood at the midpoint of the parade, looking proud and determined.

As they reached the locked iron bars the Darth Eaters at the front destroyed them, announcing their presence to the aurors and Order of the Phoenix members.

The attack on Hogwarts had begun


	9. Confrontation

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 9: Confrontation.

Two-thousand-five-hundred years ago a book of war was written by the Sun's master, it advised that a force should occupy the higher ground. Hogwarts' terrain thankfully placed the castle amongst the areas of highest elevation. The defending force would rely on the castle as their fortress.

Minutes earlier the gates to the entrance of the school had been destroyed with a deafening explosion. The explosion was swiftly followed by some members of the crowd cursing the people next to them, the Death Eaters killed innocents by the dozen before the aurors and member of the Order of the Phoenix could intervene.

"Guests, make your way to the Great Hall. You will be locked in and safe."

Dumbledore needed to prevent the masses from being wiped out, but couldn't risk traitors in their numbers. By locking them in the Great Hall, even if some of them did turn out to be traitors they wouldn't affect the overall battle.

He made his way down towards the enemy's march towards the castle. Harry would soon join him. Together they could slow down Voldemort's advance, unfortunately they couldn't stop it, for that they would need lots of back up. The aurors and Dumbledore's own followers were a good start but it would be a struggle.

Harry Potter shot out of the castle and down the field. He was trying to catch up with Dumbledore so they could battle Voldemort together as their plan had dictated. He passed Hagrid's but and arrived at Albus' side.

"I'm ready, I think, Albus. I know the risks but even so this could be worse than either of us could imagine."

"I'm afraid that these are the risks that we will have to take Harry."

The statement from Dumbledore brought about a temporary silence, eventually broken by Voldemort.

"Charge!"

The troops broke rank and ran up the hill. It was suicide. Plain and simple. But with each life they may make it slightly further up the hill until the guard is overwhelmed.

* * *

Mad Eye Moody had seen many wars, fought in many battles and lost many men. Never before had he seen such a hopeless sight. The masses of foes charging up the hill. He and his guard would have to deal with them.

"Bombardas and Incendios for now, if they get too close just kill them quick!"

War was a dirty business, men died for the useless scheme of the powerful, but Moody would keep fighting for the corner of the right until his dying breath.

Hogwarts wouldn't fall under his watch.

* * *

For Voldemort the battle was fairly simple, capture Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore, Potter too if he could manage. He would let his followers do most of the work and join the battle when they struggled or when he fancied showing off.

He knew the Lestranges and other Azkaban escapees were powerful and loyal so he would trust them to win him ground before he even thought of stepping through the gates. He was immortal, not invincible, no point risking a stray spell hitting him and starting from scratch.

A few hundred metres ahead he could see Dumbledore and Potter slaying a battalion between them. Dumbledore looked furious and Potter appeared to identically mirror his teacher. Upon the hill he could also make out a large group of opposition fighters casting spells down his troops.

Thankfully he could also see Bellatrix duelling four aurors at once and seeming to hold her own. Rodolphus and Rabastan were shoulder to shoulder, fighting against the Order. They would eventually break through.

The battle progressed in a continual back and forth way. Slowly the line of the Dark Lord progressed up the hill until they were almost in the school.

Voldemort joined the battle.

Harry was defending the main door to the Great Hall alongside some other allies. He was tiring now after casting spell after spell and dodging. Unfortunately the attacking force hit a few lucky shots and he was almost on his own.

Then it went from bad to worse, the Dark Lord himself strode towards the door. He noticed Harry was the one blocking entry to his forces and gestured for them to stop.

"Today we settle our scores, Potter."

Instantly Harry was on the defense, purple, black, orange and a rainbow of different deadly curses shot towards him. The best he could do was shield, dodge and undo the transfigurations. It was futile, every time he managed to fire a curse Voldemort either batted it away or it had minor effects.

Finally his legs gave out and he collapsed. The hours of fighting had drawn all of his strength.

"It ends here Potter. Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

The light forces saw their saviour killed. The only titan left to them was Dumbledore and he was tiring too. It was hard for the masses to carry on with the battle when all hope of victory had vanished.

Dumbledore however saw it as a reason to increase his resolve and determination, to use the last of his strength.

For hundreds of metres around him the earth bubbled up. Trees and stones were ripped from the ground. Men were dragged into the earth. Dumbledore showed his true power. Everyone was frightened, light and dark, weak and powerful.

Dumbledore slaughtered hundreds of enemies in mere seconds. A yell of "retreat" echoed through the grounds. He had saved the day. Promptly he collapsed in exhaustion and pain.

* * *

Once the Death Eaters had run out of the grounds the forces of light finally went to retrieve their dead and wounded. Masses went to find Dumbledore and Potter.

Dumbledore was found unconscious and unwell, but not quite on death's door. He was prescribed rest and a pepper up potion.

Harry was found and initially seemed dead, but eventually a weak pulse and shallow breathing resumed. He was on the brink of death, but their saviour might fight on.


	10. Aftermath

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 10: Aftermath.

Madam Pomfrey looked sadly over her two most famous patients. The pathetic state of two titans of her world lay before her. No longer did Albus Dumbledore seem infallible, he seemed weak and frail, no longer charismatic, instead he seemed uncertain.

Harry Potter seemed even worse. Though she had treated him for endless quidditch injuries she had never seen him so close to death, the slightest change would be lethal to him. The expectations of the wizarding world could never be achieved from beyond the grave.

She was in charge of keeping the saviour alive.

* * *

After the attack the students were finally let out of the Chamber of Secrets they were greeted with a dystopia. The corridors were constantly patrolled to remind them of the news that a battle had taken place mere metres away. The hospital wing was still full of the wounded.

Worst of all, the Headmaster and Harry Potter were injured too.

Over many days Albus slowly started to recover, he could slowly start to walk, and then cast spells, but he seemed permanently grim and tired. It seemed that he had finally seen to much death and destruction, and when he snapped he finally succumbed to his age.

Once he had gained some magic and mobility he had ran all manner of tests on Harry. Fortunately the horcrux was definitely destroyed, Voldemort was one off mortal, only the snake remained. On the other hand he could never be happy with Harry in this appalling condition.

Over the years Harry jumped from one miserable condition to another, with only his friends, Sirius and Hogwarts to alleviate the symptoms. Now all three were missing from his life. When the war was over he hoped Harry would settle down to finally enjoy life, something that he himself regretted not doing.

At least he had seen that Harry could hold his own against strong competition. Whilst Tom had wiped the floor with him, Harry had been exhausted and slightly injured, Voldemort was fit and fresh. He had lasted a few minutes meaning that if they were on a level playing field it may have been a tie.

* * *

Voldemort was quite pleased with the Hogwarts raid. Obviously the main objective, capture Hogwarts, had failed, but Harry Potter was teetering on the edge of death and Dumbledore was incapacitated if his sources were to be believed.

His next move would be to strengthen his force before attempting to take Hogwarts once and for all. Once Hogwarts fell the rest of the country would soon fall, everyone submits to blackmail on children's lives. Once absolute power was issued his manifesto could finally be implemented.

Eventually he would become the immortal ruler that the light feared. No Potter and no Dumbledore to stand in his way.

* * *

Over a month on Harry slowly improved, no longer was he on death's door but he was still unconscious and injured. He was showing as stronger and stronger on the tests. Eventually he would wake.


	11. Awake

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 11: Awake.

With a jolt Harry Potter sat upright, he had finally broken free of the black void in his head where the darkness lingered.

He remembered the duel against Voldemort like a faint scene in comparison to the events that followed. After he had been 'killed', the horcrux, as Albus predicted, had been destroyed.

Obviously having a piece of dark soul magic intermingled with necromancy attached to one's skull isn't conducive to clear headedness and general well-being.

After it had been destroyed he had spent weeks floating in the void, using his confinement to ponder everything in solitary. Friendship bonds now seemed closer than ever, he finally realised just how great his friends had been for him throughout the years. Albus words about making use of his mother's sacrifice rang true, he would have to thank Dumbledore for putting his fears to rest.

On the other hand he had spent weeks without a clue as to what was happening in the outside world. No longer did he know for sure the condition of any of his friends or allies.

Ron and Hermione must have been safe in the chamber, it was almost impenetrable.

The real question was who won the battle. If Voldemort won then he was in his custody, if not then all was right.

Tense minutes followed waiting for an answer to his pondering. Finally an answer came in the form of Madam Pomfrey and a tired looking Albus Dumbledore.

"I see you're awake Harry. How are you?"

"Nevermind that Albus!"

Madam Pomfret sprang to action and cast innumerable diagnostic and healing charms in quick succession. Glowing a light gold seemed to satisfy the matron.

"You seem to be well. Very well in fact. It's quite surprising considering that you almost died. Now next time don't stand in front of a killing curse."

"Yes, yes, maybe next time I won't have the misfortune to be destined to have a physco supervillain after me!"

Dumbledore chuckled whereas Pomfrey seemed enraged.

"Harry Potter, you had better not land in this hospital wing another time this year! I'm forever piecing you back together, one day I won't be able to find enough bits to make anything out of!"

Fortunately Albus stopped her from continuing her rant.

"Harry and I need to talk alone Poppy, please give us a minute."

"Yes Albus."

With that she left and Albus sat on an uncomfortable chair by the bed.

"I checked, the horcrux is completely gone as predicted. We are almost there."

"That's great, but what was the cost? How many died however many days about was?"

"Dozens gave their lives for their vision of a peaceful world. Remember that whilst I do not condone murder or death, these people chose to fight, they chose to sacrifice themselves for a better world."

"I know, I almost did die. Remember?"

"Yes, and for that I'm very thankful. Now we need only kill Nagini. We should be capable of winning now."

"I've been thinking, if he learned that we've been hunting horcruxes, then why wouldn't he create another? We could be searching for centuries."

"As we discussed earlier, he chose seven as it is a strong magical number. Eight, on the other hand, is the polar opposite, unlucky and inviting misfortune. He would be foolish to attempt to do so."

"That would make sense. Something else, I feel stronger, better, I can think clearer. Even Mean Pomfrey's scans seemed to detect some improvement. What would be your opinion?"

"The horcrux possibly acted as magical siphon and drained a portion of your 'power' if you will. It's much more complex than that but that's the gist of it. This would make you feel much better. Hopefully next time you should fare better against Voldemort but your loss to him this time has reaped great rewards."

Dumbledore has neglected to tell Harry of his loss of strength. It would, after all just make him lose his focus and courage, reasoned Albus.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was gleeful. Although his Lord had failed to take Hogwarts he had decimated the scum of the world and, by the sounds of it, offed Potter.

Without Potter he would have free reign over the students of the school. Harry had always been a symbol of hope and power that had spoiled Draco's plans of ruling the student body. With Potter around no-one would take Draco seriously.

Now he would finally lord over the student body and wait for the Deal Lord to finally take Hogwarts permanently. He would show his Lord why he deserved to be elevated above others by taking control of the school from the inside.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were sat together at breakfast waiting for the post. The usual owls arrived, one with the Prophet, another with letters from home lastly Hedwig. Attached to her leg was a letter with Harry's handwriting:

"I'm alive. Stay quiet."

Relief surged through them. Their friend was alright.


	12. Continuation

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 12: Continuation.

Harry was standing in a duelling position, sweat running down his cheek. His wand was a blur, casting a flurry of spells.

His opponent was standing strong and unmoving. He rarely moved and when he did it was with ease. Instead of casting a flurry of spells it was slow and deliberate.

Both of the two seemed very strong, holding their ground well. They each demonstrated great skills in the various fields of magic; conjuring, transfiguration, charms, hexes, curses, everything they could imagine was used.

The 'opponent' seemed to be very slowly gaining ground which was making Harry rather nervous. The curses seemed to be hitting closer and closer and closer. He would soon be hit.

His opponent fired off a large area transfiguration. The spell would have finished the battle. However, his opponent collapsed.

"Albus, are you okay?"

Immediately Harry ran over to the shivering form of Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

Soon they rushed through the doors to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey! Albus is ill!"

"What happened Mr. Potter?"

"We were having a practice duel and he fainted. He was attempting a large scale transfiguration."

"Mr. Potter, I presume that the headmaster hasn't told you of his current health situation?"

"What 'situation'?"

"Ah. I see…It is for Albus to tell you. Now leave me to tend to him."

* * *

With the time he had whilst waiting for news of Dumbledore, Harry wanted to look for Ron and Hermione. It had been quite a while since they had spoken. The place he was most likely to find them was at lunch in the Great Hall.

Unfortunately, he and Albus were utilising the uncertainty over his condition to gain time to plan. If he showed his face the game would be instantly lost. Instead he decided to practise their past lessons in peace.

Transfiguration seemed much easier now, he could quickly detect and change the inherent properties of any material. The subjects of the spells seemed to flow and mold themselves to his thoughts without much contest.

Charms too were improved. With charms intent and precision were the main inputs that affected a spell's success. Animations could be essential in duels, as a distraction or as the main attack.

Lastly Occlumency was essential to fight Voldemort. The Dark Lord was a master legillimens and to fight him without the appropriate mental defenses was suicide. It wasn't just about keeping exterior forces out, but stopping internal forces from imploding. Side effects could also include more magical strength and faster thinking.

* * *

"Potter's dead! The scar-faced bastard can no longer protect you or any other from the vengeance! Pledge your allegiance to your Lord and me."

Draco Malfoy had been spewing propaganda for the last few weeks in the absence of Potter. It was slowly gaining traction, after all, who would oppose one of the strongest wizards ever when the only equal of his was old and tired and the only one to previously best him appeared dead.

It was usually exclusively a Slytherin problem, Death Eater support, but it was slowly seeping into other houses after the loss on Hogwarts' grounds had lowered Morales. It was not just a war of wands, but of propaganda and hope also.

Either way, people would die and the world would change.

* * *

"You remember that I told you the curse would soon kill me? Well the burst of power I used in the fighting has weakened me, took much of my strength. Now I have little left to fight the curse with. I fear that I have a month, perhaps two until I can help you no more."

"Then we need to end it quickly. I'm not ready but needs must I'm afraid."

"That I know too well Harry."

"How did you feel when you went to defeat Grindelwald?"

"I'm afraid you won't like the answer, but shame."


	13. Endgame

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 13: Endgame.

"Tom Riddle! You dare call yourself the greatest wizard to walk the earth. You dare attack Hogwarts. You dare attack me! Today it ends, just as it started. Godric's Hollow. You have two hours."

The announcement from Harry Potter had echoed throughout the country. Every radio played his voice, poster and papers repeated his words. The war would soon be over and nobody knew who would be victorious.

"You know that I am too weak to truly fight Harry. I am limited to merely overseeing the fight. I will only intervene in the most dire situation."

"I know Albus, but regardless I need you there. Whatever you have for contingency plans, get them ready, I would say that we have only a twenty percent chance of success."

"I have something, but you won't like it."

"Then don't tell me."

Voldemort and his forces materialised outside of the ruins of the Potter cottage in the Hollow. The Dark Lord held up his fist and ordered his men to stop, he would proceed alone.

As he approached the cottage door it creeks slowly open, he entered cautiously. Slowly he walked up every creaking step, knowing where he would find his enemy. Another door opened and he was face to face.

"Welcome back Tom. Over fourteen years ago you committed the opening act in your downfall. Tonight it ends."

"As if you could hope to defeat me, and my forces! I am unkillable, I do not worry about confrontations with mortals like you. Let the fight begin."

The Order of the Phoenix and aurors sat in their spots on the outskirts of the village. Hours previously the whole settlement had been evacuated in preparation for the battle. The tension in the whole community was palpable, only one would win, doomsday was upon all.

Suddenly they heard the crackle of apparition from the other side of the town, they sat still, waiting for the confrontation from the enemy. It would be another five minutes before another sound was heard.

A huge boom rang throughout the village, the Potter cottage was no more, it had simply disintegrated in a huge fireball. Emerging from the flames were to silhouettes.

The dark and the light stood face to face, both leaders cried out to their troops.

"Attack!"

Within seconds blood was spilt. The huge numbers of Death Eaters attacking en masse and wildly against the small yet determined and organised light forces began with the deaths of the Dark side.

The frontline troops from each side was met with heavy fire that they simply couldn't defend against. No matter how many shields were cast they simply shattered.

In the centre of the chaos was the start of the new claimant for greatest duel in history. Harry, whilst lacking a true opponent to spar against, had sat listening to all of Dumbledore's tricks before the battle, then of Mad-Eye's, now he could pose a threat.

It started simply with each combatant firing easy spells at one another to gauge the others' skill. Stupefies, cutting hex and a sectumsempra were cast. It was time for the real fighting to begin.

Around Voldemort the ground rose up and formed a pillar that carried him into the sky, from the high point he fired down fire spells on Harry.

Potter responded by summoning a whole house to block the fire, once he had cover he sent a bombarda at the base of the pillar the Dark Lord stood on.

The pillar crumbled but Voldemort stayed in place, flying in an unnatural manner. Harry spelled lightening into existence that targeted Riddle. With no other option he returned to the ground and shielded. Harry then sent huge vines towards the shield, intent on piercing it.

Inside the shield a purple mist appeared, then the shield disappeared and the mist was unleashed. Instantly the vines wilted and died. Harry retaliated by conjuring a tidal wave that knocked Voldemort off of his feet.

The water surged around the two like a whirlpool, sweeping swathes of other combatants to the ground.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt had brought a force of a hundred aurors, almost the entire department, which in most fights would overwhelm any opponent. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord had supplied even more: three hundred black cloaks to face.

The hundred aurors arrival was more impressive when it took the realization that Thicknesse was under the imperius and subsequently they had to remove him from office to bring their forces. Currently the ex-department head was recovering in St Mungo's until they could work out how much damage had been done.

Kingsley glanced at the broader scene; the initial hundred couldn't number any more than seventy now, the Death Eater numbers had shrunk too, down to about two hundred. And in the centre still was the grand fight, still not being decisively won, wreaking havoc upon any who went to close.

Soon he would have to join the fight before they were truly out of fighters.

* * *

Both Harry and Voldemort were beginning to tire, especially the former as he was fighting well out of his league.

Now it was time for the plan to go into action; from above Alastor Moody swooped around firing blasting curses, from behind Voldemort came McGonagall who transfigured then animated the terrain to beasts who attacked the Dark Lord. Finally Flitwick came from near Harry to lay multiple charms and wards that would cost valuable time to counter.

It was beautiful chaos; the confused wizard dealing with one threat then another as fast as he could, the power and precision used was exquisite. However, it was impossible for anyone to beat, three master's of their fields whilst duelling a strong opponent. Voldemort finally succumbed to a wolf biting his leg which in turn distracted him from this disarming ward, which was once more followed by a cutting curse aimed for his neck.

As his head slid from his pale neck the Dark Lord's red eyes flickered to a dull grey, for a short while all fighting stopped whilst all marveled at the defeat. For some Death Eaters it was a point where they surrendered, others saw it as a rallying call.

The final remains of the Dark force started battle once more, this time more vicious and determined than ever, they still outnumbered the light forces and looked as if they could win. The heroes of the light were down and out from exhaustion, they need merely overcome the aurors.

Harry had his his spell and avenged Sirius, his Parents and all other fallen.

* * *

'They're going to win'.

Albus Dumbledore was thinking as fat as he could, while Voldemort had been defeated, the Death Eaters poses just as large a threat. It looked as if they could win too.

It was time for his secret 'Plan B'.

Slowly he made his way to the middle of the battle. With a wave of his wand his voice was amplified.

"Retreat!"

He counted to thirty to give his allies enough time to evacuate, then activated his solution to the threat. A huge explosion shook the ground for miles. His final trick, Albus Dumbledore had created a magical bomb.

He knew he wasn't long for the world, weak, tired and frail, but he still had some magic reserves. With some magical theory he had devised a way to debate his remaining reserves, it would kill him, but it would take out anything in a hundred metre range which just happened to encompass almost all of Riddle's forces.

Albus sacrificed himself for the greater good.


End file.
